


Wild Blue

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Star Garnet [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Childhood Memories, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Blue seemed glamorous and rebellious to her.
Series: Star Garnet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578508
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Wild Blue

Julie lets out' a little giggle as she sits watching her Aunt Agnes get ready to go out on a date.

Jack is downstairs with their parents, but like most times when her Aunt came to stay Julie followed her around like a loyal puppy.

Her lipstick is blue, a frosty blue that the five-year-old finds fascinating. Her momma only ever wears red or pink. Blue lipstick seems glamorous and wild, and Julie is in awe.

She watches Agnes sprayed herself with perfume, spraying it in the air before twirling around in it. 

Agnes picks her up, sprays the scent in the air and spins them both around in it and Julie giggles harder.


End file.
